<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proof of Justice by Violet_Crown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309448">Proof of Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Crown/pseuds/Violet_Crown'>Violet_Crown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, M/M, Proof of Justice, Proof of Justice Rewrite, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Crown/pseuds/Violet_Crown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a rewrite of the Proof of Justice OVA because the original idea slaps but Ren and Goro are so out of character so this is my attempt to fix it. If you haven't watched Proof of Justice yet (your welcome now you won't need to) here's an actual synopsis:</p><p>Taking place after the boiler room scene, Ren finds Goro has written the phrase "proof of justice" in a book of crosswords. Desperate to find the hidden meaning of his words, Ren investigates all the places he visited with Goro in the past and reminisces on the time they spent together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proof of Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>FADE IN:</b>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   INT. LEBLANC — DAWN</b></li>
</ol><p>The camera pans across Leblanc showing it to be empty of all but REN AMAMIYA and SOJIRO SAKURA. Ren sits lazily hunched over the bench with an empty bowl of curry in front of him and Sojiro stands, washing the dishes.</p><p>SOJIRO<br/>
(Turning to look at Ren)<br/>
It’s already been three days, huh… Well, you’ve done what you can. Though, as I thought, it doesn't make any sense.</p><p>Sojiro walks over to where Ren sits.</p><p>SOJIRO (CONT’D)<br/>
(Slightly irritated)<br/>
Nijima-san is building a case on Shido just like she said, isn't she? We just have to trust her and wait.</p><p>REN<br/>
(reluctantly)<br/>
Right… </p><p>Sojiro takes Ren’s plate and gives him a sympathetic look. </p><p>SOJIRO<br/>
(firm, but not unkind)<br/>
We’ll be opening soon. You can get going or put on an apron.</p><p>Ren silently gets up and grabs an apron, clearly keen to avoid the rest of the conversation.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   EXT. BACKSTREETS — DAY</b></li>
</ol><p>Ren—now wearing an apron—places a chalkboard advertising the menu on a chair outside Leblanc. He walks back to the door and flips the sign so it reads ‘OPEN’.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>LEBLANC</p><p>Ren serves customers coffee. </p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>BACKSTREETS</p><p>An establishing shot shows us the day has come to a close.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   INT. LEBLANC — NIGHT</b></li>
</ol><p>It’s empty with only Ren inside. He picks up the cups left by customers and places them onto a metal tray. His eyes drift over to a book of crosswords left behind. He picks it up. Curiously, he flips through the pages and his eyes widen. Then fall.</p><p>He sets the tray down and takes the book upstairs.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>THE ATTIC</p><p>The moonlight and lights from the streets outside shine through Ren’s window, lighting the room in low-key dim lighting. MORGANA sleeps peacefully on Ren’s bed, but he perks up his head when he hears the sound of Ren’s footsteps and the creaking of the old floorboards.</p><p>MORGANA<br/>
Done already?</p><p>Ren sits down next to Morgana and lays the book down on his lap so Morgana can see it.</p><p>REN<br/>
I found this.</p><p>He opens the pages and stares at the half-completed crossword. Morgana looks at Ren with concern.</p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>LEBLANC</p><p>The cafe is lit with high-key lighting and the ceiling lights bathe the cafe in a warm golden hue. Ren makes coffee while GORO AKECHI sits at the bench working on a crossword puzzle with little interest.</p><p>GORO<br/>
I’ve always found crosswords to be rather simple puzzles. It’s all laid out for you. And the more you complete, the simpler it gets. </p><p>GORO (CONT’D)<br/>
(Sounding almost resentful)<br/>
Eventually, you can just let your mind go numb.</p><p>REN<br/>
Looking for a challenge?</p><p>GORO<br/>
(Amused)<br/>
You could say that.</p><p>Goro gives him a look. It’s the kind of look a cat has just before it pushes a glass off a tall bench. With a smile, Goro picks up his pen and returns to the crossword with renewed interest.</p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>THE ATTIC</p><p>The dim blue light looks cold in comparison to the warmth of the cafe downstairs in Ren’s memories. Ren continues to read the crossword on his bed. On one page he finds the words ‘Proof of Justice’ written above the crossword. </p><p>MORGANA<br/>
It’s Akechi’s writing, isn’t it?</p><p>Ren nods. He traces a finger over the writing.</p><p>MORGANA (CONT’D)<br/>
(A little worried)<br/>
It’s just a scribble. You shouldn’t overthink it.</p><p>Ren silently gently scratches Morgana behind the ear with a soft smile.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>Ren lying on his bed with Morgana sleeping on his chest. Ren’s eyes are open and wide awake.</p><p>REN<br/>
(whispering to himself)<br/>
Proof of Justice…</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   EXT. KICHIJOJI — DAY</b></li>
</ol><p>A series of establishing shots show Kichijoji. The first is a panning wide shot of the city, showing a dark cloudy sky. It is followed by a wide shot of people walking through the streets. The sequence ends with a shot of the PENGUIN SNIPER.</p><p>CUT TO:</p><p>PENGUIN SNIPER</p><p>A close up of the breaking shot in a game of billiards. It’s followed by a wide shot of a couple playing the game together. When the woman leans down to take her next shot we see Ren watching the game from the bench. The woman looks up and he quickly looks away. </p><p>GORO (V.O.)<br/>
You’ve certainly improved. You might just beat me. </p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>Ren and Goro playing billiards. The place is much warmer in the memory. Cool blue high-key lighting is replaced with a warm golden glow. Ren is taking the shot while Goro watches him.</p><p>GORO (CONT’D)<br/>
I’ve certainly been looking forward to a match where I don’t have to hold anything back.</p><p>Ren carefully aims, staring intensely at the ball. He breathes in and exhales. He takes his shot but fails to sink anything.</p><p>GORO<br/>
Shame.</p><p>Goro takes his own cue stick and takes his place on the other side of the table. He takes three shots, sinking a ball each time. On the final shot, he misses. They’re left with only the 8-ball, and the 9-ball left, but the 9-ball sits between the cue ball and the 8-ball. </p><p>Ren takes aim and looks up at Goro with a sly smile. Goro looks back with an expression that says ‘no fucking way are you making that shot’. </p><p>Ren looks back at the game. He bites his lip and positions the cue so the tail points up in the air. He takes the shot. The cue ball bounces over the 9-ball. It hits the 8-ball and it goes sailing into the pocket. </p><p>Ren leans back with the biggest shit-eating grin plastered on his face.</p><p>GORO<br/>
Impressive.</p><p>Ren walks around the table so he’s just in front of Goro.</p><p>REN<br/>
What can I say? I just hate the idea of losing to you.</p><p>He turns around and leans over the table to aim his final shot.</p><p>GORO<br/>
(amused)<br/>
I guess I better cross my fingers.</p><p>Ren aims carefully and shoots. He hits the 9-ball but fails to pocket it. He leans back and sighs.</p><p>GORO<br/>
Shame. I feel almost bad taking the last shot from you.</p><p>Goro aims and pockets the 9-ball with ease.</p><p>GORO (CONT’D)<br/>
I guess that’s the problem with 9-ball billiards. You can pocket every single ball but if you fail to hit the 9-ball your opponent can swoop in and take your win. All your previous work is rendered meaningless. </p><p>REN<br/>
I won’t lose next time.</p><p>GORO<br/>
(laughing)<br/>
I’m looking forward to it. You certainly bring out a competitive side of me.</p><p>The diegetic sound of billiard balls hitting against each other snaps Ren out of the memory and back to reality. </p><p>Ren approaches one of the staff members.</p><p>REN<br/>
Excuse me. Do you know the meaning of the phrase ‘Proof of Justice’?</p><p>The man thinks for a bit before shaking his head.</p><p>STAFF MEMBER<br/>
Sorry, it doesn’t ring a bell. </p><p>REN<br/>
Thank you. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   EXT. KICHIJOJI — DAY</b></li>
</ol><p>A shot of a crowd walking in Kichijoji, underneath their feet is a magazine with a picture of Goro’s smiling face on the cover. Among them, Ren walks around the streets of Kichijoji aimlessly. He continuously passes the spot he usually met up with Akechi at just in front of the Pinguin Sniper almost as if he expects him to be waiting for him. Every once in a while Ren stops to look at a flyer or a poster on a wall. He finds no sign of the phrase ‘Proof of Justice’. He does find a few of Shido’s election posters. When he comes across them he tears them down.</p><p>Finally, the sun begins to fall and Ren stops in front of JAZZ JIN. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   INT. JAZZ JIN — DUSK</b></li>
</ol><p>Ren stands in front of the bar talking to MUHEN. </p><p> </p><p>MUHEN<br/>
(Shaking his head)<br/>
I have no clue. Sorry I can’t be of more help.</p><p>REN<br/>
No, it’s fine.</p><p>MUHEN<br/>
I haven't seen him in a while. Do me a favour. Next time you see him, tell him to come by again. You two are always welcome. Always.</p><p>REN<br/>
I’ll let him know.</p><p>MUHEN<br/>
(sighing)<br/>
Sometimes I just worry about him. He’s just a kid, but so much responsibility has been thrust upon him. I worry he’s been forced to grow up too fast… Don’t tell him I said that. </p><p>REN<br/>
My lips are sealed.</p><p>MUHEN<br/>
(with a smile)<br/>
I’m glad he has you. He—</p><p>The sound of equipment being plugged in draws the attention of the two.</p><p>REN<br/>
I guess it’s about to start.</p><p>MUHEN<br/>
You should stay.</p><p>Ren looks hesitant but nods. He looks over to where people are sitting at the tables—the place where he would usually sit with Goro—but turns to the bench to sit down.</p><p>The singer begins to sing ‘No More What Ifs’.</p><p>Ren looks back to the tables. </p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>Goro and Ren sit at a table in the corner off to the side listening to the singer. Both of them have drinks in front of them.</p><p>Goro sits back relaxed in his chair looking up at the singer. His light brown hair looks almost golden in the light. He looks completely calm and at ease. Ren leans forward against the table. He turns to watch the singer but his eyes drift back to Goro. Goro doesn’t appear to notice.</p><p>The song ends.</p><p>GORO<br/>
You should know I tried to learn to cook. Your curry reminded me of my mother’s cooking. She didn’t have a lot of time so microwavable dinners were more common. But she was a good cook… Or potentially I could just be remembering an idealised version of events. The days when she cooked were special so perhaps I am simply projecting that onto the food… What about you?</p><p>REN<br/>
(shrugging)<br/>
I learnt to cook for myself pretty young. Both my parents often stayed late at work. I had to learn to take care of myself. </p><p>GORO<br/>
(sarcastic)<br/>
They sound wonderful. </p><p>REN<br/>
At least they taught me how to be independent.</p><p>GORO<br/>
I see the appeal. For me, frozen meals are something that I could always make myself. I was passed around orphanages and loathed the food they served us so to just be able to take something from the fridge and microwave it was satisfying.</p><p>Ren nods. Goro takes a sip of his drink.</p><p>GORO (CONT’D)<br/>
(suppressing anger)<br/>
But your parents didn’t teach you anything. Throwing a child into a river and asking them to swim isn’t teaching.</p><p>They sit in silence for a bit. </p><p>REN<br/>
So how’d it go?</p><p>GORO<br/>
(With a sigh)<br/>
I’ve found your cooking talents surpass mine. Unsurprising of course, since you’ve been cooking for a while.</p><p>REN<br/>
So did you turn away and let it burn or get impatient and undercook it?</p><p>GORO<br/>
Not everyone has a lot of time to spare.</p><p>REN<br/>
Yet you have the time to come here with me?</p><p>GORO<br/>
I deem this appropriate use of my time.</p><p>REN<br/>
But ten minutes cooking isn’t?</p><p>GORO<br/>
According to you, staring at my face for four minutes constitutes appropriate use of time, yet I elected not to comment on that.</p><p>Ren opens his mouth but closes it realising he has no comeback to that. Goro sits back and takes a sip of his drink, clearly pleased with himself.</p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>Ren in a dark corner of the Jazz Club. In front of him is the drink that Goro had ordered. Ren looks at it blankly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   EXT. CITY STREETS — NIGHT</b></li>
</ol><p>An establishing shot of the streets followed by a shot of Ren walking through the crowds.</p><p>BOY<br/>
Proof of Justice! I want it! I want it! </p><p>Ren looks over to see a young boy clinging to his father’s arm.</p><p>FATHER<br/>
It’s too expensive.</p><p>BOY<br/>
Please please please!</p><p>Ren walks over to them.</p><p>REN (PRE-LAP)<br/>
Excuse me, can I ask you something?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<ol>
<li><b>   CITY STREETS — NIGHT</b></li>
</ol><p>Ren walks up to a toy shop and looks in the window. He sees a toy ray gun. He reads on the package ‘One for all, all for justice! Pull your hearts together with your friends and piece through! This is the proof of justice!’. </p><p>The yellow lights glow. Ren looks over into the crowd. </p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>CITY STREETS</p><p>He sees himself and Goro walking next to each other.</p><p>GORO <br/>
There was this raygun I always wanted as a kid—some Featherman collectible or something like that—but my mother couldn’t afford it so she bought me a knockoff. I was a bratty little kid so at first I threw a tantrum. But I remember she told me a real hero didn’t need to worry about equipment, it was their heart and actions that counted and after that, I never put it down. She loved it when I ran around playing hero, pretending to be an ally of justice, so I loved doing it.</p><p>REN<br/>
Is that where Robin Hood comes from?</p><p>GORO<br/>
Haha, I suppose. His robotic appearance does hint at a degree of artificiality.</p><p>Ren opens his mouth to disagree then closes it. He looks sad and tired. He doesn’t want to reveal too much.</p><p>REN<br/>
I would have played Hero with you. </p><p>Goro looks at him. Surprise falls into an amused smile. </p><p>GORO<br/>
Who would we fight against?</p><p>REN<br/>
Everyone else. </p><p>GORO<br/>
(With a small chuckle) <br/>
Sounds about right.</p><p>TIMECUT TO:</p><p>CITY STREETS</p><p>Ren turns back to the store. He puts his hands against the glass. His whole body begins to shake. He reaches into his jacket and pulls out Goro’s leather glove. Ren falls to his knees, clutching the glove to his chest. Tears flow down his face.</p><p>REN<br/>
(Through shaky breaths)<br/>
I won’t give up on you. This-</p><p>He clenches the glove.</p><p>REN (CONT’D)<br/>
This is proof.</p><p>
  <b>FADE OUT:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>